


You're music is annoying (your grammar is more annoying)

by littlelarrylocket



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, College AU, Just a bit of evening smuttyness for your enjoyement, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelarrylocket/pseuds/littlelarrylocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick and tired of waking up to his neighbor's dreadful screechy music, so he acts like a well-adjusted adult and passive-aggressively tells him so.<br/>When his neighbor replies with a similar, mature, attack, he decides it's time for him to go speak to him.<br/>Or you know, speak/fuck/discover an ancient Japanese opera style. Regular Sunday morning things<br/>Or my excuse to shamelessly practice my smut writing and also angry Louis is my favorite Louis :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're music is annoying (your grammar is more annoying)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot I got the idea for after reading a 'passive agressive notes' article on buzzfeed, I couldn't manage to post the photo, sorry :(, but here's the link to the article:  
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/expresident/i-said-no-onion#.caAXBxE5O  
> Also I just need to practice my smut scenes, so why not just post a good ol' sexy oneshot on this happy Monday evening ?  
> I hope you enjoy this, please leave a comment, I love to hear your opinions :)  
> Come say hi on tumblr :https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themotherpotato  
> xox

 

On Sunday, Louis woke up to it. Again. The, bloody, same Japanese opera he heard every single morning since the start of the semester. He grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his head, banging on the wall.

“Cut the fucking music it’s bloody 7 A.M” he shouted. Even through the pillow, he could hear the high pitched wails and screeches that for some reason his neighbor insisted on listening to every morning. “Stop it!” Louis shouted again, banging the wall harder with his balled up fist.

Giving up, he set his feet on the thin grey rug that covered his dorm room floor. He slid into a pair of grey joggers and and slipped on a black sweatshirt that had “University of Manchester” spelled out across the front.

He violently opened his computer and changed the Wi-Fi networks name. Louis was very proud to say that his passive aggressive fighting methods had worked spectacularly in the past, with a 100 % success rate.

“There” he finished, smirking at his handiwork. His Wi-Fi network was now renamed “you’re music is annoying”, which was the message he was hoping to convey to his next-door neighbor.

Some might call it petty, but Louis preferred the term strategic. He strategically used his passive aggressiveness, therefore strategically avoiding any kind of confrontation with the person involved.

He sat back down on his bed, regularly hitting the wall, accompanying his blows with cries of “You think you’re so funny, don’t you ? Bloody awful. Fucking cunt”. Louis knew that the walls were thin, and that his neighbor was hearing him as clearly as ever. He had even communicated with Niall that way when they had been too lazy to call each other, before Niall had had to change buildings for “Rowdyness in the dormitories“ leaving Louis neighbor-less up until a week ago.

Louis sighed dejectedly when he found himself surfing for noise cancelling headphones on Amazon. At seven thirty, the music finally stopped, and Louis yelled a “Finally! Thank fuck” towards the wall. He got up and walked down the hallway to the dorm’s community kitchen, preparing himself a mug of tea in oh-so-blissful silence.

Ambling back to his own room, he stopped hesitantly in, front of apartment C3, and eventually shook his head. He didn’t feel like fighting this early. He let himself back into his room, propping the mug on his bedside table.

He got his laptop back out, and snuggled deeply below the covers. The bleary January morning and the ancient heating system of the building made for a glacial bedroom. He logged onto Netflix, and reached for his mug to take a sip.

Instead, he pushed it off the table, swearing loudly. He was certain he could hear a low chuckle from the other side of the wall. “Oh shut the fuck up” Louis shouted, angrily wiping the floor with an old t-shirt. He laid back onto his bed, appreciating the silence his neighbor was allowing him and pressed play on the latest Sherlock episode.

After 40 minutes, the dreaded ‘loading’ pinwheel appeared across the screen. He huffed out an annoyed breath, and checked his signal. “Your grammar is more annoying” had replaced the line of random numbers and letters that usually occupied the place below Louis’ WiFi.

Seething, Louis slammed his computer shut. Making fun of his grammar, how very mature. He groaned inwardly, realizing the stupid mistake he had written. It was Sunday morning, so sue him.

How dare his neighbor interrupt his Cumberbatch time? His Sunday morning Sherlockstravaganza ? Very well. There was a time for strategic attacks, and there was a time for confrontation. This was said time.

Louis slid into his vans and stalked out of his room, rapping on apartment 3C’s door with an angry fist.

The door opened a few moments later, as if the person behind it had decided that opening it wasn’t really their priority.

“How can I help you ?” a deep voice asked, a voice attached to a tall, curly man, green-eyed and dimpled, a smirk pulling at his lips. “You can help me by not playing your fucking music every morning of the fucking week” Louis said, his voice clipped and irate.

“Does it bother you?” the man replied, his eyes twinkling. “Of course it bloody bothers me, some people have other plans than being woken up by a flock of screech owls at 7 A.M on a Sunday!” Louis exclaimed, nearly stomping his foot.

“What other plans?” the man breathed, bending down to face Louis, who would have slapped him away if he hadn’t been so turned on. “None of your business” Louis said, staying perfectly still, the man’s breath hot on his neck. “Who are you, anyway?” he asked, looking up to meet the intense gaze of his neighbor.

“Why do you care?”

“I like to know who I’m going to fight” Louis breathed out, their lips inches apart, Harry’s hand on Louis’ cheek. The touch burned his skin, the hairs at the back of his neck raising instantly. Harry let out a low chuckle.

“I’m Harry Styles” he grinned, waiting expectantly for Louis to introduce himself. Louis didn’t.

“And you are…?” Harry prompted him, their eyes never parting.

“Why do _you_ care?” Louis mimicked, feeling Harry’s curls tickle his own neck.

“I like to know who I’m going to fuck” Harry whispered, as Louis shuddered, sliding a hand into his neighbor’s hair. “I’m Lou” Louis mouthed, as their lips crashed into each other. Louis felt the warm pressure against his own, tongues eventually meeting and swirling in a mess of teeth and saliva.

They had somehow manage to get into the flat, and Harry reached behind Louis to close the door, immediately pushing him up against it. Harry deepened their kiss, as they got further and further, losing themselves into one being. Harry pressed Louis against the door, his hands kneading his arse, as Louis let out small moans while he pulled lightly on Harry’s curls.

“Want…to fuck you” Harry murmured breathlessly, his hard on pressing into Louis’s thigh. “Please do” Louis grinned, his eyes glassy and wanting, his mouth roaming Harry’s collarbones.

“Turn around then” Harry ordered, Louis obeyed and realized that they had both somehow slid down the door and onto the floor. Harry took Louis joggers off easily, throwing them to the side, as Louis’ cock sprung free, already hard, swaying above the ground.

Harry got up, returning a moment later with a small blue bottle and a condom. “Let me prep you, yeah?” Harry whispered into the crook of Louis’s neck, who nodded vehemently, his back arching and his arse rolling up to Harry.

Harry messily squirted the lube onto his fingers, sliding one into Louis tight hole. “Oooh fuck” Louis moaned, arching his back further, grinding down on the single digit in an attempt to create friction. “Add another” he shuddered, precome bubbling at the base of his cock. Harry inserted another finger, scissoring Louis’ hole, crooking and stroking in the exact places that Louis needed.

“You’re so tight Lou, so tight for me” Harry breathed, taking is fingers out to roll on a condom. Louis shuddered uncomfortably, aching for his hole to be full again.

“Mind if I turn around?” Louis asked, as Harry nodded his concent. “Whatever you like” he said, as Louis caught site of his dick. It was thick, precome bubbling already at the tip, and it was _large_. “Shit” he murmured “you’re hung”.

Harry chuckled, bending down to kiss Louis fervently, then lowering himself to kiss along his jawline, collarbones, to finally arrive at his nipples. He took one in his mouth, sucking at it determinedly, his cock twitching as Louis let out breathy moans against his curls. He continued his downwards path, reaching Louis’ awaiting hole. He kissed it once, his cock hardening impossibly further as he watched the tight pink skin shiver beneath his lips.

Louis pushed against the kiss, impatiently showing he expected more. “Want you inside me” he whispered, as Harry nipped at his lower stomach. “All right, you’re so impatient” Harry smirked, aligning his throbbing cock with Louis fluttering hole, and pushing down slowly. Louis’ eyes closed as Harry filled him up, taking his time.

“Fuck, oh fuckfuckfuck” he cried, as Harry pulled himself almost all the way out, before slamming down, nearly missing Louis prostate. “You’re doing great” Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss Louis, who kissed him feverishly, desperately. He adjusted his position, as Harry continued at a leisurely pace.

“Need you… to go faster” Louis said, sweat starting to roll down his stomach. This slow, languishing pace was making him ache for more. Harry smiled and nodded, gripping Louis shoulders, as he accelerated, pushing in and out of Louis, who’ s cries to a holly being rattled the dorm room.

“Oh my god…Harry… Right THERE!” Louis shouted, as Harry thrusted deeply into Louis, reaching his prostate, the slap of skin against skin and the dim light creating a sex filled atmosphere. Sweat was heavily dripping off the both of them, as Harry continued, going faster and faster, nearing his climax. “Fuck ‘m close” Louis moaned, stroking his throbbing cock, as Harry shuddered at the sight.

He continued to push into Louis, desperately seeking the release he yearned for. In a flash of white light, Harry came with a shout, making Louis tremble beneath him, tightening his hole purposefully. “Bloody hell” he breathed, exiting Louis and bending down to kiss his flushed lips, he reached for Louis’ cock. Louis came nearly seconds later, spilling over Harry’s hand, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, stars bursting behind them. “You were so good” Harry said softly, working Louis through his orgasm, mouthing at his jawline.

“You’re one to talk” Louis said, eyes still closed, a grin spreading across his flushed face. Harry smirked, kissing Louis’ jaw lightly, moving upwards to meet his lips. Their kiss was gentle, full of weightless smiles and airy breaths.

“What even is that music?” Louis asked, as Harry adjusted himself against Louis. Harry chuckled “You’re asking me this now?”

“Well, no time like the present”

“It’s kabuki”

Louis raised his eyebrows, as Harry rolled his eyes. “Care to explain?” Louis asked “I’m theater major, we’re studying dramatic interpretations across the world, and what you called screech owls-“ Louis giggled into Harry’s hair, “is an ancient form of Japanese theater” he finished, as Louis nodded solemnly.

“Right, makes perfect sense, playing that shit at 7 A.M” Louis stated, nipping at Harry’s collarbone. “Well, your grammar is shite, so who’s the real idiot here?” Harry replied, smirking insolently up at Louis. “You’re an oaf” he groaned, tugging Harry up for another kiss. “So are you. A buffoon, one might say” Harry replied. Louis grinned into the kiss.

“Shut it” he warned, as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. Coming up for air, Harry replied; “Gladly” he beamed, his green eyes twinkling as Louis pulled him towards his lips once again.


End file.
